


lead the way

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Wordcount: 100-500, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 16:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 23: CollaringAdd in a leash and we’re talking.





	lead the way

The collar was pitch black, made of pure leather, and sat tightly around Keith’s delicate neck. It was the only piece of clothing he was wearing, if you could even call that clothing. There was a leash attached to it, and the other end was in Shiro’s hand, in a tight grip.

He stood on all fours, looking up at his lover that seemed so tall this moment. His eyes were gentle like always, but with a rare, seductive undertone that was the reason that his dick was painfully hard. All he wanted to do was to let his hand rub it until he released, or even better, feeling Shiro’s thick cock inside of him, filling him to the brink before he thrusted until he lost his sanity.

But neither was happening, it wasn’t time yet, and the collar was a reminder of that. Shiro began to walk around the room, and Keith couldn’t help but follow as the leash began to pull on his throat. He had to obey, follow Shiro wherever he wanted, and it was so hot. He felt some of is precum leak out of his dick, his whole body was hot and becoming impatient as every second that passed felt like torture.

Shiro of course noticed, and the grin on his face grew.

“Enjoying the collar? Enjoying having to obey me like this? I can see it in your face.”

Keith just nodded, biting his lower lips. Damn, even the way Shiro  _ spoke _ was becoming too much, voice lower than normal, and so confident. He needed him,  _ now _ . He was going insane.

He felt another tug on his collar as Shiro moved backwards, not painful in the slightest, just surprising.

“You sure are a needy one. Don’t worry, you’ll get what you want, but first, let me take a closer look at that fancy collar.”


End file.
